


Who Dat Girl

by miraculouslysam



Series: Miracuclass One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a song, Club AU, DJWifi, F/M, lady wifi - Freeform, pixel perfect au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslysam/pseuds/miraculouslysam
Summary: A ficlet I wrote for a friend's birthday, based on the song "Who Dat Girl" by Flo Rida.Nino is a club DJ and Lady Wifi is his new featured artist. Something about her is otherworldly. He's hooked.





	Who Dat Girl

Nino Lahiffe was bored.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love his job at the Black Butterfly- he did! Every day allowed him to make a living from his passion for music. He hand-picked artists for guest spots headlining the club by day and performed as a DJ by night. What could be better?

And yet, he found himself falling asleep for the third time that morning as he auditioned artists. None of them seemed to have that _thing_ he was looking for. They all were talented, sure, but all lacked the originality he craved. He wanted spice. He wanted sultry. He wanted- well, he certainly _didn’t_ want another white guy who thought he was special because he could play guitar.

He waved the guy off the stage- seriously, what was it with white guys and playing Third Eye Blind?- and checked the name off on his clipboard. “Next up, we have…” he paused, squinting at the clipboard. “…Lady Wifi. Bring them in.”

A woman clothed in purple and black walked onto the stage. Nino felt his eyes widen as he watched the sway of her hips, quickly clearing his throat and shaking his head when he realized he was staring. She seemed extra-terrestrial to him. He gulped. “Go ahead.”

And then, she started to sing. “Red Light Special” by TLC flowed from her lips like the song had always belonged to her and only her.

_Oh man._

If Nino had thought he was screwed before…

The song ended all too soon for his liking, snapping him from his reverie. She unwrapped her hands from the mic and clasped them behind her back, flashing him a hopeful smile. “So… What’d ya think?” Nino’s heart began pounding even faster in his chest.

He gulped again, sitting up straighter in his chair. “You’ve got the job. You’ll receive a call from my boss within three to five business days and she’ll outline the next steps for scheduling your performance or performances.”

Lady Wifi flashed him another smile. “Thanks!”

As she turned and exited the stage, Nino wiped his forehead and slumped backward, one thought echoing in his head.

_Who is that girl?_

______

That night, the club was full once again. Nino watched the crowd as he stood at his tables onstage. It was another part of his job that, for the most part he enjoyed. He found it entertaining to see how people let loose when they were drunk and lost all cares about other people judging them. Sometimes it wasn’t so simple, and he had to notify security of incidents, but he was glad he could help protect people who were vulnerable and had their inhibitions lowered.

It had been a better night, in terms of what he’d had to report. There had only been one incident, but the guy left calmly as soon as a bouncer walked up to him.

A figure caught his eye as she moved among the crowd. Her red hair flickered like a flame underneath the flashing lights. She was all purple and black and fire as she danced without abandon in the center of the floor.

_Lady Wifi._

Nino couldn’t help but to stare as she danced. He felt wrong and creepy for it, but she was hypnotic. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her.

As he watched her, enraptured by her every twist, bump and grind, he wondered once again who she was. He always had a decent idea of who all the up-and-coming artists in the area were- after all, it was his job. Yet he was sure he had never heard of her before her audition. He was positive he would have remembered her.

Lady Wifi looked up at him while she twisted her hips. A slow, flirty smirk grew onto her face and Nino’s heart sped up, matching the pace of the thumping beat of the music. She winked, her eye twinkling with that otherworldly thing he still couldn’t name, and Nino felt his jaw drop.

_Oh man, I am so fucking screwed._

_____

Nino willed his set to end quickly. He saw the roadies peaking out from the curtain and quickly finished so they could set up. Running to the bar, he downed two shots for liquid courage, then began weaving through the crowd to find Lady Wifi.

She twisted her lips upward into that _goddamn_ smirk again as soon as he greeted her. “I was hoping you would find me. I’ve been wanting to see you all night.”

The rest of the night went by in a blur. As they danced, Nino noticed that she glowed even more while he was next to her, like she was made of color. Every time he reached for her, she always seemed to slip _just_ out of his touch. Nino couldn’t tell if it all was just the haze of the club or the alcohol in his system, but she grew more and more intoxicating to him with every passing minute.

Eventually, they sat down in a booth in a corner. Now, so close to her, Nino noticed that she wasn’t sweating, even though he was and had been dancing for less time. He pushed the thought away. They spoke about their lives and desires, inching closer as the conversation went on.

Nino felt himself marveling at her. An inch away from her face, he whispered, “You’re… _incredible. Where did you come from?”_ He willed away the thought nagging at the back of his head, chalking it up to blood and music and nerves pumping in his mind making it harder for him to think clearly. He leaned in to kiss her…

And she glitched.

_What. The. FUCK?!_


End file.
